


Judas Kiss

by Starofwinter



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Betrayal, Kissing, M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Elias finds another way to complete the Watcher's Crown.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Judas Kiss

“Oh Jon,” Elias purrs, “Oh, you could be something beautiful if you let yourself.”

“I don’t-”

Elias just smiles. “But you do, don’t you? You want  _ more _ . You always have. Pushed yourself harder and harder, looking for the  _ truth _ , and now you’ve found it. It isn’t to your liking?”

“I…  _ Elias _ .”

“Mm? You’ll have to speak up, Jon, these old ears aren’t what they used to be.”

“Elias, I- I do, I hate it, I need- I need something else.” Jon swallows hard and steps forward, his eyes gleaming green as they catch the light. Oh, Elias has chosen well for his Archive. 

Elias closes the distance between them; Jon leans into his touch like a man starving, and in a way, he  _ is _ . “I can give you everything, my beloved, all you have to do is  _ ask _ .” He can feel the choking fear of  _ knowing _ like an electric shock through him as Jon looks up at him. 

Jon sways on his feet, but he forces himself to stand straight again. He’s so very determined, this beautiful, beloved Archive that has been cultivated for exactly this moment. When Jon leans in, Elias is there to meet him in a kiss. As their lips brush, Elias can feel the breathless rush of ecstasy that comes with having the Eye’s undivided attention, and he feels Jon whimper more than he hears it. 

_ “I open the door.” _

And the Watcher drinks it all in.


End file.
